leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS320
/ |title_ja=VS ラフレシア II |title_ro=VS Ruffresia II |image=PS320.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=28 |number=320 |location=Battle Dome S.S. Tidal Pokémon Research Laboratory Hoenn |prev_round=Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I |next_round=Cunning Kirlia }} / or Here Come the Helpers! (Japanese: VS ラフレシア II VS II or 助っ人 到着 The Helpers Arrive) is the 320th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In the Battle Dome, faces Rose in battle. Rose has her use a on Emerald's Dusclops, but he easily sends it flying with . Having won the battle, Emerald moves onto the semifinals of the tournament. When Scott asks how he taught Dusclops Fire Punch, Emerald reveals that he used the Battle Points saved up from the other facilities to teach it the move. Emerald notes how convenient it is that the Battle Dome gives him a Battle Card that gives him information on his opponents. Scott states that the key to beating the Battle Dome is picking the right tactics against their opponent with previously given information. After checking the Battle Card again, Emerald goes into his next battle against Masaharu. On the S.S. Tidal, Wanda and say their wedding vows. As the two exchange rings, looks in awe at how romantic a shipboard wedding is. Winona notes how she had to be there to give her blessings after how much they helped in the and crisis. Sapphire jokes that Winona could consider a romantic wedding herself, but the Gym Leader notes how her past relationship with Wallace didn't work out. Sapphire questions this by bringing up how Wallace renounced his title as Champion so he could be close to Winona. Winona states that because she had been burdened to have another person who was much stronger than her always by her side. Sapphire begins teasing Winona by stating that she must have fell in love with him again after the crisis. Winona counters by bringing up Sapphire's relationship with . Sapphire states that it's over between them, as Ruby claims to have forgotten everything because of when they left . Ruby appears with Wallace and demands to know what Sapphire and Winona are chattering about. Offended at Ruby's statement, Sapphire starts bickering with Ruby as per usual. Wallace calms them down by stating that while he and Winona have to go to the wedding reception, Ruby and Sapphire have a mission: to compete in the Battle Dome and meet the third Hoenn Pokédex holder. At Pokémon Research Laboratory Hoenn, thanks Professor Birch for deploying Ruby and Sapphire to help Emerald out. Birch begins to reminisce about , one of the three Pokémon he had on hand along with , , and three Pokédexes. The latter two Pokémon were given to Sapphire and Ruby, but due to him being caught in a flood. Birch lost track of Treecko and his last Pokédex. The last he'd heard of both were from a boy named , who had found and returned the Pokédex with a letter explaining that Treecko had evolved into a but was apparently blasted away when was awakened on the Sky Pillar. Nonetheless, Birch is hopeful that Grovyle is faring well. Back at the Battle Dome, Emerald's Sudowoodo faces off against Masaharu's . Sudowoodo is almost hit, but uses to defeat Ursaring and win the battle for Emerald. The announcer calls a 15-minute break, so Emerald decides to take a break somewhere else. Outside the Battle Dome, Ruby talks to Mr. Briney, who states that he will return in three days. Sapphire wonders how they will be able to find Emerald, but Ruby states that their Pokédexes will create a beeping sound when all three are near each other. Suddenly, their Pokédexes begin beeping, indicating that Emerald is somewhere nearby. Suddenly, a rainbow appears in the sky. Ruby and Sapphire take the time to admire it, but they soon look up to see that the rainbow was created by Emerald's urine. Emerald, annoyed at the strange beeping sound, begins to turn around to look where it's coming from, causing Ruby and Sapphire to scream. A horrified Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald's Sceptile turn off the beeping sound on their Pokédexes. Emerald thanks Sceptile for turning the sound off, but questions how it knew how to do that. Emerald turns around and demands Ruby and Sapphire's identities, only to be annoyed by Ruby inspecting his clothes for pee and Sapphire getting annoyed by Ruby's vanity. Annoyed, Emerald repeats his question, and Ruby and Sapphire formally introduce themselves as allies and Pokédex holders. Major events * continues his Battle Dome challenge. * and arrive at the . * Emerald meets Ruby and Sapphire. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * * Professor Birch * Winona * Wallace * Scott * Wanda/ * * (flashback) * Rose/ * Masaharu Pokémon * (Mumu/ ; 's; fantasy) * (Chic/ ; 's; fantasy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; flashback) * (Wanda's; ×5) * (Wanda's; ×2) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia * In VIZ Media's translation, the scene where is urinating is changed to him dumping a can of soda. Despite this, and still react as if it was something very disgusting. Errors * In the VIZ Media version, on Masaharu's , 's name is misspelled as "Usaring". In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Ruffresia II - Người trợ giúp xuất hiện }} de:Kapitel 320 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS320 it:LGA320 zh:PS320